Various proposals have been made, in order to achieve effective printing on a substrate, by causing a change of colour in the substrate on which the printing is to appear. Various pigments have been proposed, which can be used to mark a substrate on the application of laser energy. Some of these proposals may be found in, for example, WO-A-00/43456, JP-A-11001065, EP-A0522370, EP-A-0797511, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,053,440, 5,350,792 (a plastics moulding composition comprising a polyoxymethylene and animal charcoal), U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,928,780, 6,017,972 and 6,019,831. 5,489,639 and 5,884,079 disclose that copper hydroxy phosphate is a laser-markable material.
Ammonium octamolybdate, having the formula (NH4)4Mo8O26 and abbreviated herein as AOM, is a readily available material that has fire-retardant properties. For this purpose, it has been formulated with polymers such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC). For example, PVC-containing cables may contain AOM as a smoke-suppressing agent. AOM is an example of an oxyanion of a multivalent metal; many compounds of this type exist in coloured lower valence or non-stoichiometric states.
Printing on packaging such as cartonboard is of considerable commercial importance. This may be simply to provide visible information to a person handling the packages, but is also required for bar-coding and other marking that is intended to be read by machine. This entails two particular problems.
Firstly, the most economical packaging material tends to be brown or some other indeterminate colour, against which bar-coding in, say, black has low contrast (typically grade C or D). Secondly, because of the need to customise packaging, there is wastage involved in printing information on packaging that has to be adapted for each particular customer.